Nunca seremos más que hermanos
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Es la historia de como Ikki le rompe el corazón a Shun luego de que estubieron juntos porque se dió cuenta de que esto estaba mal y se vá de su lado IkkiXShunXHyoga
1. Default Chapter

Nunca seremos más que hermanos   
IkkiXShunXHyoga   
Un Fanfic basado en   
Saint Seiya by   
Kawaii Galatea (Catalonnya)   
(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea) 

Calurosa era esa tarde, donde el cielo mostraba sus matices rojos, anaranjados y dorados por la ventana de aquella, al igual que esa tarde, caliente habitación.   
Ikki meditaba con la mirada perdida en el techo, exhausto.   
Shun descansaba en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, y una leve capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos. El peliverde mantenía una mano activa acariciando ese amplio pecho de morena piel.   
Ambos cuerpos continuaban estando entrelazados, hace unos instantes habían dejado de amarse, de entregarse al placer carnal mutuamente, pero de pronto un movimiento brusco asustó al menor. 

Ikki se levantó violentamente de su lugar, levantaba su ropa y se metía al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, dejando totalmente colgado al peliverde. 

Shun estaba totalmente desentendido de la actitud de su hermano, no entendía el porqué de esa actitud, y le dolía, porque parecía que ese enojo estaba dirigido hacia él mismo. 

Pesadamente se levantó del lecho y tomó una bata de levantarse para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, escuchó la ducha que se habría, Ikki se estaba bañando... 

Hace cuanto que llevaba esa relación con su hermano?.. tres o cuatro días, nada más, y él mismo fue quién se declaró a su hermano... le dijo que lo amaba... Ikki no contestó, solo lo besó... lo llevó a la cama y eso era todo... se sintió triste al pensar vagamente si su hermano, la única persona que tenía en el mundo lo había usado como un juguete de sexo... sintió una punzada de dolor y de su ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de dolor... todo lo que hacían unos simples pensamientos... 

Ikki salió del baño vestido y con el cabello húmedo aún, y su cara mostraba algo de enojo, y eso entristeció un poco a su hermano, pero lo que este no sabía era que ese enojo iba dirigido a él mismo. 

Me voy... Shun - Dijo con voz firme. 

He, por que dices eso de repente, no entiendo nada... Quieres que valla contigo? 

Ikki arrugó le entrecejo - No - Dijo cortante, cosa que dejó más perdido a Shun. - Me voy yo solo, esto es un error, me lo agradecerás... no puedo explicarte ahora, te escribiré... nunca he sido bueno diciendo las cosas punto por punto... te quiero mucho... adiós... hermano. 

Ikki se fue de la habitación, obviamente a recoger sus cosas de la suya propia. 

Shun se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras... "esto es un error"... 

No!... no... no lo hagas... no hagas eso Ikki... no me hagas esto... - Shun se recostó pesadamente en su cama comenzando a llorar con toda su alma, pensando que Ikki le había roto el corazón. 

Por supuesto que los demás Santos ya sabían que era lo que pasaba en esa casa, lo escucharon, lo percibieron, lo vieron en los ojos de Shun... eso era un error a todas vistas, uno muy grave... 

Hyoga estaba... incrédulo, no podía ni quería creerlo, así que el día en que comenzó todo eso, sin querer creerlo, se fue de la mansión Kido y tomó un avión a Siberia, para enfriar su mente, y si es que podía, su corazón. Shun, su tierno ángel, del que había estado enamorado en secreto desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando eran pequeños, cuando este estaba escapando de unos chicos que lo perseguían para golpearle por ser un llorón, entonces él lo defendió y calmó, Shun le cautivó en ese instante con aquella sonrisa que le regaló al darle las gracias... era una tan dulce... se habría quedado durante más tiempo con él... pero entonces legó Ikki y lo arrebató de su lado... al igual que ahora lo volvía a hacer. 

En la mansión Kido, luego de irse Hyoga e Ikki, pasaron dos semanas, Shun estaba en picada emocionalmente, Ikki no le había escrito, y se la pasaba en cama todo el día, mirando por la ventana, llorando. 

Shiryu y Seiya eran los que le visitaban en su habitación, luego de que aquél día, dos semanas atrás tuvieran que casi echar la puerta abajo para que Shun les abriera la puerta al fin. Seiya y Shiryu le llevaban comida y comían con él, trataban de animarlo leerle alguna novela que no fuera romántica (tarea de Shiryu), de hablar de alguna cosa entretenida, pero se preocupaban de él en todo momento, incluso habían logrado varios avances en su estado, ya que sonreía a veces, y hasta participaba en las conversaciones, eso fue luego de una semana... 

Para cuando pasaron dos semanas, Shun ya se levantaba como antes, y comía con ellos, pero no era el Shun de siempre, no tenía ese brillo y alegría, era como si algo hubiese muerto en él... Incluso ahora estaba hasta con otra personalidad, ahora gritaba como histérico por alguna cosa, cuando le decían que no pensara más en Ikki, o cosas por el estilo.. Shun enfurecía cada vez que nombraban el nombre de Ikki, y si le preguntaban de algo relacionado con lo que pasó. 

Parecía que éste quisiera olvidarlo, plantarlo en lo más hondo de su mente, y no desenterrarlo jamás, pero con eso el mismo Shun estaba deteriorandoce, estaba más delgado, mas pálido, con ojeras por falta de sueño... 

Zahorí le había mandado al doctor para que le diera algo, y mejorara... ahora, con esas píldoras antidepresivas, y las para dormir, parecía mucho más cansado... era como un zombie... hasta su hermoso cabello lo gritaba, había perdido el brillo y se había vuelto quebradizo y seco... No sabían que hacer, Zahorí si casi no le hablaba, todo eso le resultaba repugnante, solo había participado mandando un doctor y pagando los gastos, pero no quería ni acercarse... 

Seiya pensaba mucho en lo que le pasaba a su amigo, estaba sumamente preocupado, no sabía que hacer para que volviera a ser como antes, trató de ubicar a Hyoga, pero este no había dejado señal de donde había ido, y tampoco había dicho si volvería. Seiya estaba seguro que Hyoga podría animar mucho más a Shun, ellos dos eran los mejores amigos... cuando estaban juntos, antes de que pasara todo ese asunto con lo de Ikki, las carcajadas de ambos se podían escuchar por toda la casa, se divertían como críos, salían persiguiendoce de la casa hasta perderse en el bosque... nunca supo que Shun sintió alguna vez algo más por Hyoga... Cuando Ikki se encontraba cerca, Hyoga evitaba acerarse a Shun, pues a Ikki no le agradaba mucho el trato tan familiarizado de este con su hermano, siempre ponía cara de malas pulgas cuando los encontraba hablando... 

TSUTSUKU-TBC-CONTINUARÁ! 

Tuve que cortarla hasta acá, no puedo seguír escribiendo si el peaso e computador se queda pegao de auí en adelante... esque ya ta viejito... v.v... bueno, bye, espero les guste, y si alguien lee esto, esperen la segunda parte!   



	2. Segunda parte

Nunca seremos más que hermanos  
IkkiXShunXHyoga  
Un Fanfic basado en  
Saint Seiya by  
Kawaii Galatea (Catalonnya)  
(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea)

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€   
Primero que nada un caluroso abrazo a todas aquellas que me mandaron review subiendome el animo como no tienen idea, diculpen la demora, y nuevamente gracias, sinceramente nunca pensé que algo tan mediocre como esto le hubiera gustado a alguien siquiera .U  
€€€€€€€

Pensar en Shun era como un dulce martirio, lo amaba tanto que no podía menos que amarlo más al no tenerlo.. odiaba a Ikki... ese enfermo que de seguro se había aprobechado de la inocencia infinita del dueño de su adolorido corazón... pero no haría nada... se había rendido... simplemente rendido... sonrió ante su patética humanidad. Al menos tendría la dulce memoria de su ángel y todos los adorados momentos que había pasado con aquél doloroso amor... se quedaría solo algún tiempo asimilando la nueva poscición de sus sentimientos despechados, acompañado solo por el frio y la nieve de ese lugar... evaluando la posivilidad de volver... ¿volver y hacer como que nunca lo había amado y así tal vez disfrutar un poco más su amistad¿Su compañía?... no se creía capaz pero... quería verlo... moría al no ver su sonrisa, aquel dulce gesto que aunque se lo daba a todo el mundo, para él era el más hermoso de los tesoros, era algo que le regalaba un poco de felicidad a su corazón.

Supo que es lo que pasaba justo en el instante en empezaba, a pesar de que era imposible haber escuchado algo, ver algo. En ese momento se hayaba pensando en Shun, a las orillas de un lago y admirando la solitaria luna que se reflejaba en la superficie del agua acompañandole en su soledad...

Entonces lo sintió. Un fuerte dolor que no era dolor, que le dejaba sin aire y sofocado pero que le hacía respirar normalmente, algo tan perturvador pero que se hacía notar solo en otro plano, un dolor sordo, aquella perturvación afectó directo a su alma... y supo en seguida de que se trataba... porque solo él sintió aquél dolor, y desde donde venía no era más que una explosion de sentimientos... que a él le había resultado tan fuerte que solo le había causado... dolor.

Sendas lagrimas vajaron mudas por sus mejillas, iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna, que como persiviedo su enorme dolor, brilló un poco más, tratando de darle desde lo alto, un poco de consuelo.

Hyoga cerró los ojos y trató de arroparse por el inmenso frío que estaba sintiendo... otra vez sentía ganas de llorar y los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo sin parar provocandole intensos temblores... Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba padeciendo una enfermedad, pero solo era algo del corazón, que se había propuesto convatir, aunque doliera... devía ser valiente.

Se dió cuenta que huyendo del problema no lo sanaría nunca, solo estaba siendo un cobarde.

- Un patético cobarde... Shun...- pensó en voz alta con dificultad, sintiendo bajo las mantas su respiración humeda, pronunciando el nombre de Shun de forma anelante...

Estaba en el lugar donde había crecido, pero aún así, si Shun no estaba con el, se sentía despechado, no como antes, porque se sentía parte de ese frio, parte de esta naturaleza... pero todo lo que ahora sentía era solo un frio inmenso... no solo físico, también era de su corazón vacío... vacío pero a la vez tan lleno de ese sentimiento de amor puro y verdadero que no se alejaba, que no dejaba de sentir.

Pensar en su ángel era sin duda el más dulce de los martirios...

Trató de invocar su cosmos, agotar aunque sea un poco toda esa energía guardada que tenía, y que a la vez sería como una leve relajación para su cuerpo tensado por el frio.

Antes el color de su energía era de un brillante blanco celeste, pero luego de que su hermoso angel salvador le devolviera la vida casi marchita a su cuerpo congelado, envargandolo con ese dulce cosmos regalandole una parte de si mismo y ayudandole a recuperarse sin importarle incluso morir en ese acto, desde ese momento había sentido que algo lo conectaba con Shun y lo hacía sentirlo más que serca, lo sentía con él...

Hyoga llevaba ahí tresy medio. Afuera estaba completamente oscuro aunque eran poco más de las cinco, aunque a eso Hyoga no le importaba, a penas salía de la cama a comer o a hacer sus necesidades...

Entonces algo como un grito sordo de puro dolor fué lo que sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, pero fué diferente... no fué un dolor así como el anteriór, este era un dolor proveniente de su Shun... Shun estaba triste y llorando por algo, su corazón roto... estaba casi pidiendo que no le dejaran solo... era sin duda un sentimiento tan grande que sintió que pronto reventaría si no hacía algo por desahogarlo... lloró aún más fuerte que antes.

"Shun... está sufriendo... está llorando... Shun!... Ahh... porfavor... no me hagas sentir esto..."- Hyoga sentía aquello tan fuerte que no podía ni moverse... una punzada que le haría sangrar hasta morir si fuera herida...

Así pasaron casi dos semanas... semanas donde se devatía en ir a ver a su ángel que sin duda estaba sufriendo, pero que al final no podía porque el dolor lo paralizaba... era una punzada permanente... a penas podía levantarse a cazar algo para comer y hacer sus quehaceres sin sentír un gran cansancio, y ese dsespero por su parte por ir a verlo, pero por otro lado la depresión que sentía de lejos y que lo dejaba desarmado...

Hyoga en esos momentos estaba sentado en una silla y apoyado pesadamente en la mesa, donde había comida sin terminar.

Había basura por todos los rincones de la casa, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer el simple acto de limpiar... era como si tuviera un peso extra encima que no le dejaba moverse con facilidad... así estaba emdio dormido caundo de pronto aquel peso que llevaba encima desde hace semanas, se aminoró un poco, lo suficiente como para no sobrepasar su deseo de ir a verlo...

Se levantó de la silla envargado por la ansiedad y el casi miedo de que de un momento a otro aquel peso volviera y se sintiera de nuevo de esa forma tan patetica que no le dejara mover...

Su ropa ya estaba arreglada en un bolso, ya que no era la primera vez qu sentía aquello. Aunque aquella vez no fué lo suficiente como para sentirse totalmente bien.

Se encaminó a la puerta ya abrigado y con todo lo que necesitaba. Dinero no le fataba ya que el que había quedado era suficiente como para vivir un tiempo y tambien para comprar otro boleto de avión para volver a la mansion si es que así lo quería, y de eso estaba seguro, no se había planteado irse permanentemente de la mansion, ya que ese era un viaje solo para pensar...

Al llegar compró rapidamente su boleto para irse ya mismo.

Ya era de noche cuando al fin podía casi relajarse sentado e instalado en el avión... Pronto llegaría... pronto.

Le habían mirado raro todos, ya que las fachas en las que andaba no eran las mejores, pero lo que pensaran de él era lo que menos le importaba ahora, en su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de llegar a su destino y nada más.

"Shun... esperame... pronto llegaré"- era el pensamiento que repetía en su mente como plegaria interminable.

Shun por otro lado despertó habriendo sus ojos lentamente sintiendose extraño.

"...Hyoga?..."

TSUTSUKU-TBC-CONTINUARÁ!

He de confesar que pienso que este capitulo me salió mejor narrado que el otro... pero no estoy totalmente convencida... no me gusta totalmente... no se.  
Saludo a todas aquellas que me mandaron review, que fueron muy cariñoss conmigo! ., me encantaron sus mensajes!.   
Ha, si a alguien le gsutó la idea de alguno de mis fics, que me la copie, no tengo nada en contra de eso¡pero, me tienen que decir, porque yo digo, mientras mas fics... MEJOR!. claro que solo la idea, no creo que quieran plagear un fic tan feo... v.v, además sería mejor leer como mas verciones de algo... no se...  
bueno... Ja-ne! manden sus comentarios a : criyecoba282hotmail... etc .!

Usagi Kou: Que bueno que te gustó, aquí está el segundo, ojalá te guste¿La primera vez que lees algo de Yaoi, WOW!; entonces que esperas para leer más, te van a gustar muchas historias, te lo aseguro! P.S: Los tabues son una Shit!. Sigue leyendo

Amy no Gemeni: Acá está, aunque ya pasó mucho, lo hice! XO!Sigue leyendo

Lady Palas: Que bueno que te gustó, acá está la segunda parte. Enrredado… esque así está mi cabeza! Pero trataré de ir con mas calma, LO JURO!. Sigue leyendo

Kyokio88: Gracias por tus comentarios amiga, sigue leyendo, aunque me demoré, acquí está la segunda, espero te guste!


End file.
